Only Thoughts of You
by CryingMarionette
Summary: Being sentenced to confinement for a thousand years gives Aizen a lot of time to think, oddly enough his mind always wonders to a strange, little human boy. Very Graphic.


I've been really busy in the real world sadly, so I haven't been able to update my ongoing story, the only thing I can do is add an old story from an account from a different website, it's a sad apology because it's not even the same fandom, but it's all I have right now :( :(

Not only is it not the same fandom, but it's a crack pairing - what a horrible Author I am :(

And it's much more vulgar than what I usually put on this site. :(

Anyways I'm posting it as a very pathetic apology to my readers, if you see it or not, and I will give another apology on my next chapter.

Lost in Thoughts of Only You

Confinement is lonely, being deprived of sight and having nothing to hear is truly boring, added to the lack of movement the whole thing is torture. He is to be forgotten in this little room for thousands of years, without even the ability to talk to himself, so he does the only thing he can, he ponders.

As much as there is to think about, with so many people to wonder, his thoughts strangely always lead to only one person. A someone he doesn't even have a name for, the small creature with dark hair and a cute face, a weak human that tried to blow him up.

It's not that Aizen hasn't faced weaklings before, many idiots have charged him loudly, and cowards had shaken in their boots while refusing to budge. That is what made him so infatuated with the boy; he was no different than the others, but his face was so calm and calculated, even as one attack failed he was determining another.

He tries to think about how many times the little boy would have tried before he was interrupted first by Gin and then the arrival of Ichigo. He doesn't want to believe his little mouse would have just continued to run, that he would turn around some time away from his friends and try another unsuccessful idea. He can't help to imagine that every try the boy would make would be undoubtfully cute.

Those thoughts kept him occupied for hours? Days? Weeks? Maybe even months, but you can only think of something for so long before you can no longer come up with any more ideas, yet instead of changing the subject of his thoughts he changes the settings: He thought of the boy doing other things. It starts out innocently enough, he ponders on the boy's school life and how he interacts with the other students, wonders what he's like at home, but Aizen is a man, a genius and overlord, but a man none the less and his thoughts quite quickly turn much more dark.

It starts at first with the boy alone in his room, what he might look like touching himself, that dignified face for once un-composed as he brings himself to the brink of pleasure with fluttering eyes and red cheeks. Then he wandered what the teen would do with him standing there, would he have to force his little obsession to give him a show? Or maybe he would just touch the boy instead. The touching thought brought an onslaught of new ideas, him touching the boy and the boy touching him, though the nameless boy was never willing that was part of the fun, it eventually lead to him bending the boy over and fucking the sweet tightness that hid between glorious pale cheeks with abandonment.

These thoughts at first posed a problem for Aizen, being unable to move not even a finger, his dick ached with pent up frustration, but his body adjusted to meet with his needs and he came just at the scenarios made in his mind.

The ideas and thoughts became so consuming that soon he created his own little world revolving around taming the boy.

_Sharp, brown eyes roam over the sight before them, Aizen just admiring the boy from a distance for now as he squirms and pants, looking on the edge of crying and rejoicing as the toy inside him buzzes lewdly, those hips making shallow thrusts into the bed below._

_ "I was coming to remind you of my offer, pet, but it seems to me you are enjoying yourself," he taunts playfully, the young male turns to glare at him, but it is softened by the tear streaks down his cheeks and the drool from the side of his lip, it makes Aizen's already hardened cock twitch. "Such a defiant look."_

_ The child physically flinches when his "master" steps forward, the chains around his wrist clanking against the bedpost he is confined to with the small but quick motion. Aizen gets to the edge of the bed and admires his pet's perfect, pale back with his hand, petting it all the way to that pert behind, his hand now slick with the other's sweat._

_ "How many times have you come with that toy?" He questions, there is no answer, the child is stubborn, so in punishment Aizen slides his hand over to flick the toy on a higher setting._

_ The nameless beauty arches up and cries out in pleasure, yanking at his chains at the too strong sensation inside him, he jerks his hips quickly, without rhythm before he lets out a final hiccup laced shout while he stains the sheets below him further. His body slumps in exhaustion though he lets out little whimpers and whines and shifts because the toy is still assaulting his sensitive insides._

_ Cruelly Aizen grasps the boy's hips and forces the boy to grind into the bed he rests upon to help another unwilling arousal. His pet squirms and struggles in his hold, but there is nowhere for the little one to go._

_ "F-Fuck you!" The petite male finally speaks, but they are not the words his master wants to hear and they are laced strongly with poison so in return he gets a burning smack on his exposed rump, the boy hisses at the attack._

_ "You can stop this, just beg for me to take you," The man informs him coolly, idly petting the newly reddened flesh that he made._

_ "N-Never."_

_ Though such disobedience deserves punishment Aizen can't bring himself to issue the boy some, because he finds this stubbornness extremely adorable and it would be a shame if he beat it out of the human. Instead of giving him another spank he takes a step so he is by the boy's face before kneeling by the bed and by using those impossibly soft, dark locks to turn his pet's head he crushes his lips down onto the others._

_ The man had just taught the teenager not to bite through extensive, but on his part thoroughly enjoyable, work and it bears great result. Though still not responding the plump lips open up passively for him to explore the sweet opening beyond, which his master doesn't hesitate to ravish to his heart's content, playfully poking at his toy's tongue and seductively sucking at his bottom lip. By the time Aizen pulls back there are little moans mixed in with the other male's pants and the sluggishly opening eyes are glazed, the boy again moving his hips slightly against the cum-saturated sheets for friction, the sight is breathtaking._

_ "Are you going to come again?" Aizen caresses a scarlet cheek as he asks, his only response is a tremble that seems to go all through the petite teen and a slightly louder moan. "I will help you."_

_ "N-no," the teen weakly protests when the man leaves his side to sit on the bed behind him, as if the boy were nothing but a doll he is easily readjusted to rest up on his knees, though they tremble so bad at the new weight he looks as if he might fall he stands strong, then Aizen reaches between those slightly parted legs to grasp the aching need between them._

_ "A-ah- No! Ahh," The organ is hot under the man's touch so skilled that the boy is practically convulsing with pleasure under his heavy pets, his movements made fluent by the boy's already spilled essence. With the vibrator still assaulting his prostate and able hands working his erection it takes mere moments for his pet to reach his orgasm again in his captor's hand "Ahhh~."_

_ "That was a dry orgasm," Aizen tells him as he puts his arm around that slim waste to keep the slumping body up right, he continues to stroke the boy into painful sensitivity._

_ "St-stop! Please stop! N-no!" The child twist and turns in the other man's hold, his words nothing but sobs as he begins crying again, but his master doesn't stop._

_ "How many times have you come?"_

_ "T-too many! N-n-no more, no m-more." He continues to cry out._

_ "You know how to stop this," Aizen reminds him calmly, leaning forward to trail butterfly kisses along his sweaty back._

_ "Pl-please! Please Aizen-sama!"_

_ "Please what, pet?" The man doubles his efforts on the other's cock, making the other let out a sound between a moan and a sob because it hurts but feels so good. The boy is so very tired and doesn't want to come anymore, but he can't help himself from succumbing to his master's skillful hands._

_ "Please, t-take me." He weakly begs._

_ "You must speak louder, pet."_

_ "Pl-please take me! Fuck m-me, please!" The boy shouts desperately before he yelps as the toy still vibrating in his ass is harshly yanked out and after just a moment's time something much larger and hotter shoved in its place. The boy groans at the new fullness, grasping at his chains as he tries to adjust, but his master doesn't give him a chance pulling out almost instantly just to slam in roughly, doing it again and again until he's set a fast, brutal pace that shakes the smaller to the core. Aizen knows his pet is having a hard time with his size, but when he's within that heat he has no restraint, pounding into that convulsing hole. He lets go of the smaller male's dick to grab his hips, pulling the other back to meet his thrusts, the slapping of skin quite audible over the child's whimpers and the rattling of chains. _

_ "So tight," Aizen groans as he again forces his way into the boy's fighting body, the entrance he's so enthralled in trying to force him out as those whimpers finally turned to sobs and that body begins to squirm with discomfort; crimson trailing down pale thighs. The ex-captain doesn't stop though, because seeing his beloved pet in pain is just as much as an aphrodisiac as seeing him in pleasure and when he makes these pathetic resistances it feels all the better. "And Hot," the shinigami says with a groan, plunging in once more before pausing and removing himself._

_ The body before him visibly sinks down into the bed in relief, still trembling like a leaf on the soiled sheets as he presses his face down into the mattress to muffle his cries, he gets little rest as Aizen reaches across him to grasp the chains, that keep's the boy's arms outstretched before him and imprisoned, and with a sharp tug snaps it before flipping the child on his back._

_ Positioning long, smooth legs over his shoulder, Aizen observes coldly when he thrusts back into that narrow ass, loves how the boy's petal lips open in a silent scream as he's forcefully opened by his large cock, how tears spill down porcelain cheeks from those tightly shut eyes and into his disarrayed hair, how that elegant back arches, and how those feminine hands grasp desperately at the sheets. Slender fingers disentangle from white sheets to instead wrap around the firm shoulders of his rapist when he starts moving again, this time much more slow to fully enjoy every reaction from his victim, the human pushes weakly but already knows that nothing will come of it. The ex-captain makes sure to treasure every little twitch the small body below him makes, every small mewl, and every slight struggle, it makes his blood boil pleasantly. _

_ The breathy groans that echoes off barren walls end in moans as the new angle and softer pace affords unwilling pleasure within the boy by sweetly torturing his prostate, a mocking to the pain that travels up his spine from his torn anus. He sluggishly opens his eyes, but when his eyes meet those of his rapist he looks away._

_ "Do you find me that repulsive?" When there is no answer to Aizen he gives a punishing thrust forcing another pathetic mewl from his pet's pink lips and for petite hands to grip his shoulders more tightly, "Answer me pet."_

_ "Y-yes!" The human cries out with all his might, despite the pain and the fear, and it just turns on his master more._

_ "Such a shame," he tuts with false disappointment "maybe I can accommodate you." With all the coolness in the world the man grabs a nearby pillow and presses it firmly over his feisty pet's face, ignoring how those hands scramble over his shoulders before reaching down to try to remove the cloth and feathers from suffocating him. The pet's struggles and muffled protests are ignored for the new pleasure of that tight hole twisting around him as the boy squirms, he thrusts hard into the stirring orifice making the other wail under the pillow and in apology he grasps the boy's half hard cock._

_ As he pounds into the boy, the boy fights to breath, feet scrambling on the bed and hands leaving the pillow to reach up at him; he can hear the child's panicked heartbeat assault his delicate pale chest, but he keeps on riding him till the limbs fall limp on the bed, the body still below him other than a few twitches, and then he convulses in pleasure and for air as he orgasms again. Aizen lets his pet milk him with clenching walls, head tilted back as his own climax overtakes him, squirting his hot cum deep into his obsession with his strong back bowed._

_ Only when he comes down from his high is the pillow removed from the child's face, the teen takes in a rasping breath as if it's his first, his face had become puffy from all the tears shed, but it doesn't turn off Aizen in the least, he finds the other irresistible in any form, in fact his cock, still buried deep in his pets ass, twitches at the new side of the boy._

_ The teen, gasping like a fish out of water, flinches under him when Aizen pulls out, his semen trickling out behind and after a moment of admiring the swollen entrance leaking his cum and blood he drops the boy's leg's from his shoulder, in which the child looks relieved, closing his eyes and sinking into the softness of the mattress._

_ "I'm not finished yet," ebony eyes snap open, a mixture of emotions flashing through them, but he doesn't speak a word, pink lips set in a grim line, instead breathing heavy through his nose. "Your darling expressions got me hard again, I think it's only fair you service me."_

_ "I-I won't!" The boy protests a look of recognition on his face, "th-that's sick, you're si-sick!"_

_ "You will," Aizen confirms calmly._

_ "N-No... please," the child changes his tactics._

_ "Don't fight this, on your knees." The boy shakes his head and yet still does as he's ordered, slinking off the bed to rest on his knees before it, entire body trembling from disgust, exhaustion, or fear; Aizen can't tell. "Good pet."_

_ With his sash lost somewhere on the bed and his pants still down just enough to free his large, leaking cock Aizen also changes positions, so he is sitting over the edge with both feet planted on either side of the child. The boy looks away and fidgets, so the shinigami grasps that soft, dark hair to lead him where he likes, his pet jerking when his lips bump the hard erection, unwilling to put it in his mouth after it was just inside him but it is forced past his lips anyway. _

_ Aizen hisses at the heat surrounding him, almost as sweet as the child's ass, forcing the child further down his erection even though he seems determined to put as little in his mouth as possible and avoid letting his tongue touch it completely, face almost tomato red in shame. The lack of suction is made up by the emotions crossing his pet's face as he forces the boy up and down his cock, and then there is teeth; wide eyes snap open in shock and pain as the boy is viciously pulled off by his hair, forced to crane his neck back to look his master in the eyes._

_ "I felt teeth." Fear and acknowledgement flash across that innocent face and fighting against the hold in his locks he ducks forward to take the tip of the cock before him, sucking lightly and almost apologetically with his nose scrunched up in disgust. "You'll have to do better than that, if you want to avoid punishment," Aizen warns._

_ The shinigami groans when the one between his legs starts to suck him seriously, the boy has the face of an angel and the cock sucking skills of a high class whore, he bobs his head perfectly and flicks his tongue over the head at just the right time, something the teen learned with lots of practice. The hand that isn't in the boy's downy hair goes up to the other's cheek, positioning that face at a better angle to fuck, the child's own hands fisting the sheets on the side of the bed, using it for leverage. _

_ It doesn't take long for Aizen to come with that sweet mouth working his cock expertly, he forces himself all the way to the back of the boy's throat, choking the child, to make him swallow the first hot spurt and then leaves the heated entrance to let the rest of his thick cum spray over the human's face._

_ The boy sits there dazed for a moment, mouth still hanging open as he huffs for breath, before he quickly wipes away the semen staining his cheeks with a look of repulsion, all Aizen can do is chuckle at the display._

_ This is when the Las Noches king decides to make his exit, beginning to straighten his clothes and wondering what he should feed his pet, when the little one decided to speak._

_ "You should just die, you sick fuck, do everyone a favor and die, just die," It's a mantra as the boy stares intensely at the ground, his brows crinkled, and hands in such tight fists that his whole body trembles, or maybe the shaking is from his former activities, "sick fuck."_

_ "That isn't very nice," Aizen answers, coolly examining the sash that he was about to tie around his waist, but he has a better idea for it now, his sharp brown eyes roaming over to the still vibrating dildo, "you hurt my feeling, I think that calls for punishment."_

_ "No!" The human cries, begs, and screams as he is again restrained, but when his master walks out the door he is much in the same situation he started in, twitching and crying as a medium vibrator buzzes in his ass with no way to escape because his hands are tied to the headboard._

Aizen scowls in disgust at the wetness in his pants, but he has plenty of time to learn how to adjust to the feeling, and if this is how he has to spend his eternity... It's not bad all.

I hope you enjoyed my odd, crack pairing.. really I think there should be more Mizuiro, he's adorable.


End file.
